waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chokii
Dwst...? Please leave a message here Dwst if you saw my message in the Archers vs Charioteers page. Chokii (talk) 09:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Chokii OK. I'm doing that now. Did see your message, and it told me about this one when I was looking something up. Yeah. Not a lot of conversations going on, it seems - not much in the Talk pages, I think, but I've not really looked. The wiki is looking good, but distressingly incomplete in some ways. Especially with the big updates. I'm pretty new to the game, so I can't really comment on much of the more advanced parts of it - have noticed in the forums recently that there are all sorts of things, many things, in the Chinese version that we're getting in dribs and drabs in our version. So, there ought to be a Chinese wiki, don't you think? Of course, my Chinese is limited to absolutely nothing, so I couldn't read it, but someone else could, couldn't they? Dwst (talk) 15:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't know how to use these talk pages very well yet - I'm getting there, though Yes, I agree with you that the wikia is looking very good, but as you said, incomplete. Especially the tasks, which are just copied off the main game. We should really remove those boxes, and write a complete task system which is not copied. I can not however find any chinese wol wikia...maybe chinese forums + google translate? (I know no chinese either?) Thanks for quick answer however. Some of the (more advanced) tasks I can be up for, as I am 9,2m rep atm. Idk if it is much compared to you. Btw...you double posted ^^ I removed one. Thank you. Keep the touch up, however I am at my cottage right now and no real good access to internet...so it might be a one-man discussion :) Chokii (talk) 11:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chokii It's been a month now, since the last message. I've been adding stuff all along, most recently to the Famous Legend boxes as they appear in my sanctuaries - captured from SPs. It might be good to work out a way of discussing the proper format for the information, though. I'd put in some data on pot points as they were captured, but then saw someone else's entry with a screenshot of the captured legend. Much nicer - so that's what I'm doing now. I'm listing the extraneous info under an editing title, Trivia. Just a minute ago someone anonymously deleted my most recent edit. Wonder why? Chokii (talk) 07:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Dwst Thank you for your answer and for your great work! I just got back from my holidays, but reading your message, you've been here all along ;) Great work on the SP legends, as I've personally been frustrated over the lack of information of the two biggest things in WoL (debatable): Tasks and Legends. I say we have to get some more people with us and start making the tasks in their new format. That is, if any admin will accept that. I personally, as previously stated, dislike the current task format of WoL. ps. ALWAYS SIGN YER POSTS! I did it for you now =D Chokii (talk) 07:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chokii oops - will try to remember Dwst (talk) 05:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC)